


Danny Fenton is Trans Culture

by Sydfromspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: Jeremy groaned, falling back into his beanbag. “Guys, can't we just, I don't know, talk about something else?”Michael whipped around, pointing his finger at him. “No, Jeremy! Chloe has to understand Danny Fenton was trans!”





	Danny Fenton is Trans Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there demons, its me, ya cis lesbian gal

“No.” Chloe crossed her arms. “I just can't see it.”

 

Michael's eyes narrowed. “ _ How _ ? How can you not!” He threw his hands up. 

 

Jeremy groaned, falling back into his beanbag. He and the others watched Michael and Chloe argue back and forth. “Guys, can't we just, I don't know, talk about something  _ else _ ?”

 

Michael whipped around, pointing his finger at him. “No, Jeremy! Chloe  _ has _ to understand Danny Fenton was trans!” 

 

Rich raised his eyebrows. “Do you even have proof?”

 

Jeremy waved his hands into front of Rich. “ _ No _ ! Don't encourage him. Last time he talked for an hour!” He whined. “Rich, it'll be the  _ fourth _ time I've heard it. I'll  _ die _ .”

 

Jenna snorted. “Michael, please bestow upon us your wisdom so we can watch Jeremy die.” She bowed from the couch.

 

Michael flashed a cocky grin at Jeremy. A few months ago, he'd barely go around the group of popular kids. Brooke forced him out to Pinkberry and he started showing up to some friend gatherings. He joined the group chat. Michael was even confident enough to add a rainbow pride patch to his hoodie. Jeremy was thankful Brooke helped him out, even if it made his stomach flip when he saw them together.

 

Michael shifted, Brooke’s head in his lap. “First of all,” He started. “Danny _is_ trans. Explain why he wore a shirt to the water park. Or why he accidentally used to _women's_ restroom?” He demanded.

 

Chloe scoffed. “So you've got a couple things, it's not proof!”

 

“His genetic clone? A  _ girl _ ?” He retorted. Chloe frowned, eyes narrow. “His ghost suit chest bulges?”

 

Christine patted Jeremy's shoulder. “He really likes defending Danny.” She raised an eyebrow. “ _ Four _ times?”

 

Jeremy groaned, “Yes, Chris.  _ Four _ . Michael is out for blood. I believe him, but  _ four _ ?” 

 

Michael shouted. “Danny Fenton is trans culture!” 

 

Jenna asked, “Don't you have to be trans to claim that?” 

 

Michael squinted at her. “ _ What _ ?” 

 

Jake leaned against the bed where Michael, Brooke, and Chloe sat. “Yeah, like how a straight can't say something is gay culture?”

 

Michael looked at Jeremy, hands raised in confusion. Jeremy realised and started laughing. “Oh my god, they don't know.” He wheezed. 

 

“Don't know wh-” Jenna cut herself off, eyes widening. “ _ Oh my god _ !” She shrieked.

 

Michael stared at them. “How the fuck?” He tilted his head. “Did I, uh, never tell you I'm trans or something?” 

 

Christine and Rich started shrieking. “ _ What? You never told us _ !”

 

Brooke sat up, eyes wide. “Really? I can't tell! You look like a cis man.”

 

Michael rubbed his arm nervously. “Uh, thanks. I'm kinda surprised you guys haven't noticed.”

 

Jeremy rested his hand on Michael's knee. “Come on, man, you totally pass. You're the coolest dude I know.”

 

Brooke and Christine ‘ _ aww _ ’ed and Jeremy stuck his tongue out at them.

 

Jeremy sat up. “Well, this was interesting. Who else wants to come out?” He joked.

 

“Pan!” Jake said, looking at his phone. 

 

“Poly.” Christine added with a bright smile. 

 

“Straight.” Jenna and Chloe said in unison.

 

“Uh,” Jeremy ran his hand through his hair. “Bi?”

 

Michael looked over at him and hissed, “ _ What the fuck _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, thanks blease validate me with comments if you agree  
> This was written in like,, less than half an hour okay i didnt proof read


End file.
